LePete
LePete, formerly known as Pete, is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Pizzeria HD. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Luau LePunch Hates: Seagulls Occupation: Unknown Pete is a troublesome teen who hangs around the boat docks of Calypso Island. He’s always trying to make some extra money and routinely takes on odd jobs around the harbor. One day, Captain Cori hired Pete to help clean up the S.S. Louie after Radley Madish and his goons tried to hijack the ship. There, Pete found a crumbled up poster of Luau LePunch that had made its way through the portal from Neapolitown. From that point on, he changed his name to LePete and became overly obsessed with this boxing brute from the Land of Munchmore. Appearance LePete has a tanned complexion, short, curly, blond hair, and a coconut hat worn on top of his head with a small turquoise parasol, white brimming, yellow stems, and light blue innings. He wears a lime collared t-shirt underneath a sky blue shirt with an abstract image of Luau LePunch and ripped ends in the shirt. He also wears hot pink fingerless gloves as well as cyan, yellow, and lime green arm warmers. He also wears turquoise pants held up by a brown belt with a yellow star buckle and a pair of coconut-tinted shoes with black laces. Style B LePete wears a white collared shirt underneath a brown shirt with Luau LePunch's eyes printed on it and magenta-ish-pink ringed collar and sleeves. He now wears sky blue pants, turquoise belt, and lime green sneakers with dark, pale pink laces and yellow accents. His hat is also adorned by a magenta parasol with lime innings. Style H LePete's dresses up as Luau LePunch for Halloween, complete with a LePunch mask (with the nostrils doubling as eye holes. He wears a pair of coconut-tinted shoes from his Style A and a coconut shirt that has three spots seen in the upper side of it, lime green collar, and sky blue sleeves. Orders Papa's Pizzeria HD As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria HD As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia/HD As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia To Go! As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pancake *3 Bananas *Pancake *Honey *3 Bananas *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Summer Luau) *Pancake *3 Pineapples *Toasted Coconut *Pancake *Passionfruit Drizzle *3 Bananas *Drink: **Small Luau Punch with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Calypso Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Curly Fries (Right) * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Summer Luau) * 8 Hula Hula Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Luau Musubis (Right) * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Roll ** Apricot Icing ** Rock Candy * Chocolate Roll with Blueberry Custard ** Strawberry Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry Long John with Lemon Chiffon ** Clear Glaze ** Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Summer Luau) * Red Velvet Roll ** Apricot Icing ** Tropical Charms * Chocolate Roll with Maui Meringue ** Sunshine Icing ** Luau Punch Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry Long John with Maui Meringue ** Clear Glaze ** Strawberry Drizzle Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 12 Unlockables * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Hula Hula Sauce. Stickers Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: He won against Rico and Hacky Zak in the Green Onion Division, but he lost to Jojo in the semi-finals. Trivia *LePete is the fourth customer to debut in an app game, and the first of such to debut as a Closer. *His name and design are based off of Luau LePunch, a boss from Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! **This makes him the third customer to be based off of a boss from the platformer games. **Interestingly, all of them wear hats in a way that their eyes can't be seen. *In Scooperia/HD/To Go! he always orders a holiday topping and syrup. *In Pizzeria HD he always orders the two holiday pizza toppings. *He is the first HD debutant to have a flipdeck. *He is the only customer so far to exclusively debut in an app to be a Closer. Order Tickets LePete's orders during Pizzeria HD.JPG|LePete's holiday orders throughout Pizzeria HD. LePete’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday Orders.JPG|LePete's holiday orders throughout Hot Doggeria HD 3 lepete.png|LePete's holiday orders throughout Scooperia/HD Papa's Pancakeria To Go! LePete (Holiday).jpg|LePete's Pancakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau LePete’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|LePete's Wingeria To Go! order during Summer Luau. LePete wingeria to go order.jpeg|LePete's Wingeria To Go! regular order LePete’s DTG! Summer Luau order.JPG|LePete's Donuteria To Go! order during Summer Luau. LePete’s DTG! regular order.JPG|LePete's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery LePete Profile.png Screenshot 2017-08-07-10-36-54.png Sarge Fan, Radlynn ft Lepete.png IMG 3086.png|LePete Style H LePete in Hallway Hunt.png 1503920936321.jpg|LePete is ordering in Pizzeria 614E6C39-0C3A-46D4-90A2-6C2930B86D33.jpeg IMG 0014.PNG|Parade. lepette perfect.png|30th perfect on LePete Angry_LePete.png|"I wish Luau LePunch was here so can punch you in the face!" C5B4484A-1043-48E2-BEE5-77E9C44EAC34.png LePetefect.jpg dddddddd.png IMG_0777.PNG|Cherry Blossom Festival Screenshot_2018-10-29-16-51-36.jpg|Unlocking him in Pancakeria To Go LePete Not Pleased.png LePete Finger Point.png|LePete is not pleased in Scooperia. Angry LePete2.png LePete Nervous.png IMG_2968.PNG|Serve a Sweet Heat Special to LePete. IMG_3057.PNG PoorUnrulyAmoeba-size_restricted.gif|LePete laughing IMG_3092.PNG PercetLePete.png IMG_1639.PNG Fan Art LePete by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 lepete.jpg|By AlexanderMDeviant LePete by MintExprezz.png|By MintExprezz LePete_by_RoseKittyArtist101.jpg|By RoseKittyArtist101 SargeFan Radlynn LePete by Ethan J.jpg|By Ethan J es:LePete Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Debuts Category:Closers Category:L Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks